Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3
Plot The kingpin has got all of the crime boses in new york city. Characters there are 40 Playable Heroes such as: Heroes #Spider-Man - Josh Keaton #Venom - Corey Feldman #Wasp - Colleen O'Shaughnessey #Iceman - Scott Menville #Firestar - Kate Higgins #Iron Man - Eric Loomis #Captain America - Brian Bloom #Thor - David Boat #Incredible Hulk - Fred Tatasciore #War Machine - Bumper Robinson #Ant Man - Wally Wingert #Black Panther - James C. Mathis III #Hawkeye - Chris Cox #Wolverine - Steven Jay Blum #Luke Cage - Mark Wisdom #Moon Knight - Robin Atkin Downes #Spider-Woman - Kari Whalgren #Iron Fist - Nolan North #Daredevil - Dave Wittenburg #Colossus - Phil LaMarr #Beast - Fred Tatasciore #Doctor Strange - Roger Rose #Silver Surfer - Chris Cox #Ghost Rider - Kirk Thornton #Ms. Marvel - Jennifer Hale #Deadpool - Nolan North #Thing - Greg Bregger #Human Torch - Wesley Singerman #Invisible Woman - Lisa Zane #Mr. Fantastic - James Marsters #Namor - Rick D. Wesserman #Vision - Roger Rose #She-Hulk - Grey DeLise #Elektra - Sumalee Montano #Storm - Susan Dailan #Punisher - Ron Perlman #Blade - Keith David #Wonder Man - Phil LaMarr #Cyclops - Travis Willingham #X-23 - Tara Sands Villains #Kingpin - Bob Joles #Doctor Doom - Charlie Adler #Baron Zemo - Robin Atkin Downes #Carnage - Quinton Flynn #Abomination - Paul St. Peter #Lucia Von Bardas - Laura Bailey #Mandarin - Keone Young #Wendigo - Dee Bradley Baker #Vengence - Steven Jay Blum #Kang - Johnathan Adams #Blackheart - Paul St. Peter #Loki - Graham McTavish #Magneto - Tom Kane #Sandman - David Kaye #Rhino - Clancy Brown #Vulture - Dwight Schultz #Hobgoblin - Derek Stephen Prince #Enchantress - Kari Whalgren #Attuma - James Sie #Shuma-Gorath - Dee Bradley Baker #Sabertooth - Peter Lurie #Shocker - Travis Willingham #Electro - Thomas F. Wilson #Beetle - Dee Bradley Baker #Ultron - Tom Kane #Green Goblin - Steven Jay Blum #Mysterio - Troy Baker #Wrecking Crew (Wrecker, Bulldozer, Thunderball, and Piledriver) #Dormammu - Robert Englund #Red Skull - Mark Hamill #Leader - Jess Harnell #Absorbing Man - Rick D. Wesserman #Doctor Octopus - Peter MacNicol #Blizzard - Thomas F. Wilson #Zzaxx - Dee Bradley Baker #U-Foes (Iron-Clad, Vapor, X-Ray, Vector) #Living Laser - Jess Harnell #Mole Man - Ted Biaselli #Mephisto - Fred Tatasciore 'Non-Playable Characters' Allies #Nick Fury - David Kaye #Black Widow - Vanessa Marshall #Clay Quarterman - Troy Baker #Maria Hill - Laura Bailey #Dum Dum Dugen - Greg Bregger #Sif - Grey DeLise #Jane Foster - Tara Sands #Pepper Potts - Dawn Olivieri #Betty Ross - Vanessa Marshall #Black Cat - Cindy Robinson #Prowler - Bumper Robinson #H.E.R.B.I.E. - Shawn McDonald #Valkrie - Nika Futterland #Wayatt Wingfoot - Shawn McDonald #Namorita - Dawn Olivieri #J.A.R.V.I.S. - Phil LaMarr #Balder - Nolan North #Odin - Clancy Brown #Bruce Banner - Gabriel Mann #Rick Jones - Joshua LeBar #The Inhumans (Black Bolt, Medusa, Crystal, Karnak, Triton, Lockjaw) #Doc Samson - Cam Clarke #Professor X - Jim Ward